The Happy Family Show (Episode List)
A list of the episodes in the show The Happy Family Show. Season 1. Episode 1: Happy Robbery! Upload Date: January 13, 2012 Shortly after Alan reveals he purchased a gun, an unwanted visitor sneaks in the house! ---- Episode 2: A Happy Night Out Upload Date: January 13, 2012 The parents go on a date, while babysitter mayhem ensues and the kids tear up the place. ---- Episode 3: The Not-So-Happy Accident Upload Date: January 13, 2012 Alan gets into a car accident! ---- 4. The Happy Starring Contest Upload Date: January 13, 2012 After watching some home videos, Midge and Alan engage in a staring contest that goes on for literally days. Getting bored, the kids sneak off. ---- 5. The Happy Trip Back In Time Upload Date: January 13, 2012 Alan's manly confidence drops by a lot when he realizes that his wife had to save him from the robber. Ashamed, Alan travels back into the future and warns his past self about the attacks. ---- 6. Alan's Happy Birthday Upload Date: January 13, 2012 Alan gets a new Ipad and tells the kids not to touch it. So when he leaves, the kids try to get their hands on it. And they succeed. But success turns into a series of unfortunate events. 7. The Happy Halloween Special Uploaded January 13, 2012 It's Halloween at the Sherwood house. While Kelsey babysits the kids, Ryan and Jenny have a massive prank war! 8. A Very Merry Christmas Uploaded January 13, 2012 It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas and the Sherwoods are having a Christmas party! The kids try to get their hands on some presents but it's not what they expected... Season 2 1. Baby Baby Uploaded March 16, 2012 Midge is having a new baby! 2.Justin Beiber Uploaded June 2, 2012 After Ryan wins a ticket for a Justin Beiber concert, Kaylie and Jenny compete for Ryan's affection and ticket. 3. Frankie The Monster High Doll Uploaded September 9, 2012 After Kelsey ditches her babysitting job to go to the movies, Frankie babysits the kids. 4. Halloween Special || Uploaded October 31, 2012 The kids want revenge on their parents for pranking them so they seek out an expert: Frankie Stein. The kids and Frankie try to scare their parents by coming up with the scariest prank ever! 5. Christmas Special || Uploaded December 23, 2012 After mishearing that she was adopted, Jenny sets out to find her real family while the whole family sets out to find her. Season 3 1. Midge And Alan's Wedding Day Uploaded February 11, 2013 Midge and Alan tell how they first met. This episode is not available on the wiki at this time. Sorry for the inconvenience. 2. Nikki's New Dog Uploaded September 15, 2013 Nikki gets a new dog for her birthday. 3. Haunted Cabin Uploaded October 28, 2013 The family spends the night in Grandma and Grandpa's cabin. Little do they know, it's HAUNTED. 4. One Direction Comes Over Uploaded December 4, 2013 To get away from the screaming fans, One Direction stays over at the Shrerwood house for their next concert. Alan tells the kids not to tell anybody but let's just say that Kaylie is the world's biggest directioner and the world's biggest blabbermouth. Season 4 1. The Big Fight Uploaded April 16, 2014 When rumors spread about Midge and Alan getting a divorce, the kids aren't going to take it and try to do everything in their power to bring them back together. 2. Stuck With Kaylie Uploaded August 16, 2014 During a game of hide and seek, Ryan and Kaylie get trapped in an attic and have to find a way out! 3. The Blackout Uploaded September 27, 2014 During a blackout, Ryan tries to find ways to power his computer so he can enter for a contest while the family tries to relax. Category:The Happy Family Show Category:Episode List